1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for performing a power conversion between a primary side full bridge circuit and a secondary side full bridge circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion apparatus that converts power between a primary side full bridge circuit and a secondary side full bridge circuit is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713)).
However, if characteristics of respective switching elements constituting the full bridge circuits (for example, electrical characteristics such as current characteristics) vary between the respective switching elements, there is a possibility that a power conversion efficiency between the primary side full bridge circuit and the secondary side full bridge circuit decreases.